


New Beginnings

by casness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, First Time, Incubus Stiles, M/M, Slash, Underage - Freeform, Work In Progress, mention season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles turns seventeen, he didn't expect anything different. In fact, he didn't expect anything at all other than still be an unwilling participant in all things supernatural (thanks to Scott). What he got instead was an inheritance and new family secrets. So not what he expected, when he woke up on the day of his seventeenth birthday. Now he just needs to survive his first week as a <s>sex demon</s> incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This will end with Sterek but because Stiles is underage in this one, I don't believe that I'll go for the explicit scene yet. That's not written as of yet. This is a work in progress. Thanks to Jami who beta'd the first chapter. I am actually looking for a beta for this. 
> 
> Mythos: An incubus is the male version of a succubus. I'm basing the mythos used in this fanfic loosely on Lost Girl. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!! I hope that you all enjoy. 
> 
> Warning: There is a scene here between Stiles and an unnamed character. I'm sure some of you can guess who that is.

_“You’ll start to notice your body changing on your sixteenth birthday. This is normal, it’s just your body changing to accommodate your heritage. For a succubus or incubus, this is a joyous occasion.” - Guide to Being a Sex Demon Chapter One: Changes_

On the morning of Stiles’ seventeenth birthday, he didn’t notice any changes. His body was aching all over, but there was no real difference from the day before. Besides when your best friend is a werewolf and you just had training with the Alpha the night before, it’s expected that you don’t feel one hundred percent the next morning. No, the only difference from yesterday is that today was Stiles’ birthday. 

Stiles’ morning routine was the same every day - jump into the shower, brush teeth, look presentable and dress quickly to make a healthy breakfast for his father. As Stiles raced into the kitchen, he skidded to a stop when he saw his father already at the table eating breakfast.

“Dad,” Stiles said slowly, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Stiles. Happy birthday, son,” said the Sheriff as he stood up and embraced Stiles. “How do you feel?”

Stiles looked at him questioningly. “Thanks, Dad. Fine. A bit hungry.” Stiles saw a look pass his father’s face and before he could attempt to figure it out, it was gone. 

“Have some breakfast. I need to go in early today. We’re still on for dinner at 6,” said the Sheriff. He hugged Stiles once more before grabbing his jacket and walking away.

“Right.” Stiles watched his father leave then turned to look at the food on the table. He was hungry but it wasn’t for breakfast, or any other food for that matter. 

****

In Chemistry class, Stiles noticed Scott and Isaac acting weird. Maybe it's about tonight, he thought. The pack (well actually, it was Lydia's and Allison's idea) had decided to go out and celebrate Stiles' birthday. The girls even baked a cake using one of Allison's mom's recipes. It was the first time since the alpha pack that the gang would get together and just relax.

"Psst," whispered Stiles, trying to get Scott's attention. When Scott turned to look at him, Stiles noticed that he wrinkled his nose and made a gesture as if to say "what's up?" 

"You remember that we are werewolves, right? He would be able to hear you even if you whispered to yourself," voiced Isaac from behind Stiles. 

"And sometimes I want to act like you're normal," answered Stiles in a whisper. "And I wasn't talking to you!" He liked his own method of communication better than what Isaac suggested. Whispering to oneself just made you look crazy or even crazier, depending on who saw you.

"Fine," said Isaac and Stiles can just imagine him smirking as he said that. "You smell different."

"What? How do I smell different?" asked Stiles in his normal tone of voice, shocking the class and causing Mr. Harris to turn around.

"Mr. Stilinski, we are not interested in how you smell and if you want to hold conversations with Mr. McCall and Mr. Lahey, you can do so after detention," said Mr. Harris with a look.

Stiles wanted to protest but over the years he's learned that protesting just meant more detention. "Yes, sir," he answered.

"Mr. McCall, Mr. Lahey, you can join Mr. Stilinski in detention today," said Mr. Harris looking at the two teens before turning back to the blackboard.

Stiles saw Scott tense up and shook his head when the other's eyes flashed. "Calm down, we'll just be a bit late. It's okay."

Isaac sighed behind him. "You can explain to Derek why we're going to be late."

***

These days the pack always sat together during lunch. Somewhere along the line their experiences connected them and sitting together to discuss the supernatural became the norm. Lydia sat at the head of the table, the same place where Jackson usually sat before he moved. 

Stiles sat next to Lydia and started to eat his lunch when Erica leaned closer to him and started to sniffing him. He shifted away and looked at her. "What's with the sniffing? Scott, Isaac and you are acting weird today."

"You just smell really good. Did you use something new?" she said nonchalantly. She took his hand, holding his wrist up to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Almost sweet, but really good."

"Ahh..no. Just plain old, normal body wash. Nothing new," answered Stiles. He looked around at the rest of the pack. Isaac and Scott had their eyes glowing while Lydia looked intrigued and Allison concerned. 

Just as suddenly as Erica grabbed Stiles' wrist, she dropped it and continued to eat her lunch as if nothing happened. Stiles looked at her in surprise before glancing up at Isaac and Scott. The two werewolves relaxed, eyes no longer glowing. 

"Wha-" started Stiles.

"Eat your lunch, we don't want to be accused of starving you on your birthday," said Lydia, patting Stiles on his shoulder. She nodded at Isaac and Scott, who nodded back.

"Can someone please explain to me what just happened? First, Scott and Isaac behave strangely in class, then Erica grabs my hand and starts sniffing me like I'm a dog in heat before dropping my hand like it's on fire. What is going on?" shouts Stiles. When silence spreads through the cafeteria, he turns to the crowd now looking at him. "Practicing for a play. Nothing to see here!" He waves off the onlookers and the volume of noise in the place returns to normal.

"You smell different. It's like your scent changed," Isaac tried to explain. "It's more...."

"Sexual," offered Scott, glancing between Allison and Stiles.

"Sensual," offered Erica at the same time. She looked at Scott. "Really, sexual?"

"It was the first word that I could think of!" argued Scott.

Knowing that the two were about to start fighting, Stiles interrupted, "Okay, so what does that mean, 'I smell sexual'? It's like that bestiary episode all over again."

"They are right though, you do seem different," voiced Allison. "I think Scott is right, it's almost like you're giving out these sexual vibes."

"We could check the bestiary and see if it's a side effect of that scratch you got last week," interjected Lydia. "It may have contained some kind of toxins that have an incubation period."

Stiles looked at Lydia inquisitively before nodding. "I guess that might be it. Other than turning 17, there is nothing new that I've been doing or," he glanced at Isaac and Erica, "washing with."

"Then it's settled," said Lydia. "I'll come by your house after school and read it over."

"Yeah about that..." Stiles looked sheepishly at her before starting to explain how he, Isaac and Scott got detention with Harris after school.

Outside, unseen by the pack, stood two men watching Stiles. 

"He's coming into his inheritance," said the older one. His trench coat whipped in the wind.

"I hoped he wouldn't, but it seems like it," said the other one. He glanced over and asked, "You and Derek will watch over him?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Of course, he's the first incubus to reach majority in 100 years."

The second man watched Stiles laughing with his friends for a few minutes more before turning away. "Thank you. I'll see you tonight," he said in their native language before walking back to his car and driving away.

The older man watched for a few more minutes after his old pack member left before turning away and leaving Stiles in the safety of his friends.

*** 

Believe it or not, Stiles had received better detentions. Mr. Harris kept shooting him odd glances, while Isaac and Scott alternated between sniffing the air around Stiles and hiding their noses in their own clothing. 

Stiles had never been more tired of the supernatural. Here’s hoping that Lydia finds something, he thought as he glanced out the window. He’d had this unexplainable empty feeling, almost like a hunger, since breakfast. Stiles sighed as he tried to figure it out. Maybe it was another symptom from the poison but Stiles had his doubts. Yes, he'd been scratched but that was last week. Not to mention he and Lydia had gone over the bestiary entry on it a few times, and there was no mention of poison. 

Just as Stiles started to think that it may be a new supernatural creature and making a mental list of his symptoms and the suspicious behavior of others, his phone beeped.

A glare from Mr. Harris caused Stiles to quickly scramble for his phone. Before he switched it off, he noticed the message on the lock screen: **touch Harris and ask him to dismiss you earlier**. What? Stiles thought. He glanced from the screen up at Mr. Harris and quickly turned it off. 

"What was it?" whispered Scott, when he noticed Stiles' heart rate increase.

"Crazy prank messages," Stiles answered. Really, touching Mr. Harris? What would that even do? The man was likely to give them extra detention just for that antic. Still, Stiles couldn't shake the feeling that somehow by touching Mr. Harris the emptiness that he felt would be alleviated slightly. 

“What kind of prank? Your heart’s beating fast, dude,” said Scott with a concerned look.

Stiles placed a hand on Scott’s. “Just a stupid prank. Something about,” he tilted his head in the direction of Mr. Harris, who was concentrating on grading exams. Just as Scott was about to say something, Stiles continued, “Leave it. I’ll deal with it later.” With those words, Stiles felt a warmth enter him from where his hand touched Scott’s skin. The hunger he’d been feeling diminished slightly.

Scott’s eyes flashed and Stiles yanked his hand off. “Wha-”

“Detention is over. I would say make sure that you two don’t get in trouble again, but I know that I will see you and Mr. McCall sooner or later. Dismissed, gentlemen,” said Mr. Harris from his desk, his eyes narrowed at Stiles.

Stiles grabbed his backpack and quickly walked out of the room followed by Scott and Isaac. Once the three were out of the school, Scott grabbed Stiles’ arm and pushed him against the wall. 

“What was that?” he asked, his eyes flashing again.

Isaac growled at Scott’s actions causing Scott to turn and bare his teeth. He backed down but still remained tense.

“I don’t know.” Seeing that the answer didn’t appease Scott, he continued, “I honestly don’t know. Check my heartbeat if you think I’m lying.”

Letting go of Stiles’ wrist slowly, Scott backed away. “I’m sorry. It’s just… I felt like I would do anything you asked. Maybe Lydia has some answers.”

“Maybe,” said Stiles, leery of Scott’s aggressive stance. “Okay, no touching until we figure out what it is and how to fix it.”

Scott nodded then turned towards Stiles’ jeep. Stiles and Isaac followed him. 

“Are you okay, man?” whispered Isaac, briefly touching where Scott grabbed Stiles’ wrist to alleviate the pain.

Stiles quickly evaded Isaac’s touch and put his hands in his jacket pockets. “Fine. Just another occurrence of weird in Beacon Hills.”

***

Stiles dropped Isaac off at the Hale house and took Scott home before heading to his own house. Dad's home, he thought as he parked his jeep next to his father's car. After grabbing his bag and locking his jeep, he entered the house yelling, "Hey! I'm home!"

"In the dining room," came the reply from his father. 

When Stiles entered the dining room, he saw his father sitting at the round table with a small rectangular shaped box wrapped in old newspaper in front of him. "You're home early," said Stiles, hugging his father.

"I took off early today. Nothing much to do except paperwork anyway. How are you feeling?" the other said, one of his hands clenched in his lap. 

"Umm… fine." Stiles didn't know how to answer that. On one hand, he was feeling better, the hunger that he felt for most of the day was now dulled. On the other hand though, it wasn't like he could tell his father what was going on. He didn't even know what was going on. "I'm going to head upstairs."

"Lydia's in your room. She came in early, said something about a school project," he said as Stiles walked away. 

Once inside the room, Stiles tossed his bag on the bed. "Hey, did you find anything?" he asked as he rummaged through his closet trying to find something to wear to dinner.

"Other than the usual, nothing much. Gerard's bestiary doesn't mention any side effects or anything pertaining to poison," replied Lydia, spinning in the computer chair to look at Stiles.

"Not poison then," voiced Stiles.

"Or his bestiary is incomplete. Did...do you think...Pe-" she stopped, "he would have more information?"

Stiles smiled sadly at Lydia. She still had trouble being in the same room with him much less saying his name. "Maybe. I'll ask Scott about it tonight or maybe Isaac."

"Isaac would be better. He's part of Derek's pack." She nodded at him before standing up. "You have 10 minutes before we have to leave," she said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Stiles glared at the closed door before changing into a new shirt and a clean pair of jeans. He opened the door and invited Lydia back in the room. "So, you found nothing?" he asked when she was inside the room.

Lydia looked at him. "I may have found something but there's little information there."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me," she said walking closer to him. 

"What?" shouted Stiles, surprised. Kiss Lydia, it was like a dream come true. Well, a dream that he abandoned after he realized that she would always love Jackson. "What about Jackson?"

"I'm not asking you on a date or a relationship. It's an experiment to confirm my findings," stated Lydia before she leaned up and kissed Stiles.

Stiles froze for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to hers. He embraced her and continued the kiss - not wanting it to end. Then after a few more seconds, he felt it. The warmth spreading from Lydia into him. He stopped the kiss and pushed her away.

Lydia stood there, staring at him in resignation. 

Stiles stared at her as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "What was that?" he asked, breathing heavily. The hunger was now gone. 

"You're a -" started Lydia.

"We need to get going," announced the Sheriff walking into the room. Seeing the two in opposite corner, he stopped. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Mr. Stilinski," said Lydia at the same time that Stiles said "yes."

She looked at Stiles with an odd expression while Mr. Stilinski looked at both of them inquisitively. 

"Allison and Scott are here to pick you up, Lydia. Stiles, son, you'll have to drive the jeep. I'm heading back to the station tonight after dinner," he said.

Lydia nodded. "We'll talk about it later," she muttered as she passed Stiles. 

Once Lydia was out of the room, Stiles' father turned around and held out the paper wrapped box to Stiles. "It's a family heirloom, something passed down from one generation to another," he said awkwardly. 

Stiles took the present and felt it, noticing that it wasn't a box but a book. "Thank you," he said. He hugged his father before following him out of the room. Whatever happened with Lydia, he hoped that she would tell him tonight. There was definitely something going on, especially since he now discovered that the hunger can be alleviated by touch. 

Shaking his head, he left the house. I'll figure it out tomorrow, he thought to himself. Today was a day for him to relax, a day when he wouldn't let anything supernatural bother him. 

*** 

For Stiles' birthday, they decided to eat at a small restaurant about twenty minutes from Beacon Hills. Derek and his pack, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny and Deaton were all there. Stiles ended up sitting between his father and Derek. The two had established somewhat of a truce after dealing with the alpha pack together. 

Times like these, Stiles was grateful that he let his father in on the secret. He no longer had to hide what he did most school nights or where he got the strange bruises and cuts from running with the pack and fighting the supernatural. 

Throughout dinner, Stiles kept trying to catch Lydia's gaze and ask her what she started to say when they were in his room. Unfortunately, she kept avoiding his gaze, instead striking up conversations with his father and Allison. 

Stiles sighed but the unexpected touch on his shoulder made him feel better, not hunger-eased better, but a sense of support and comfort. He looked at the arm and followed it to Derek, who nodded at him before returning to his meal. 

Stiles smiled in response as Derek pulled his hand away. If Lydia wanted to avoid talking about the kiss, then so be it. He had given up on his fifteen year plan to get Lydia during the entire alpha pack war. It wasn't the kiss that bothered him, anyway. It was the feel of the hunger abating that disturbed him. It was clear that Lydia seemed to have some idea about what was happening to him.

"I'm going to head back to the station," said Sheriff Stilinski after he finished eating his dinner. 

"Is everything okay?" asked Stiles, looking up at him as he stood from his seat. 

"Just need to finish some paperwork." He grasped Stiles' shoulder briefly before saying bye to the rest of the party.

There was a chorus of "bye" as the Sheriff left the restaurant. 

Stiles looked back down at his dinner, realizing that he had barely eaten any of it. 

"Stiles," greeted Peter as he sat in the chair vacated by his father. "How are you feeling today?"

Stiles looked at Peter, suspiciously. "Fine."

"Seventeen is an important birthday," he said as he looked past Stiles at Derek. "Some find their mates, and some people come to inheritances when they turn seventeen."

"Are you getting at something?"

"Just wondering how you are," said Peter smiling.

"I was better before you sat down."

Peter leaned closer and whispered in Stiles' ear, "That would be more convincing if you actually ate rather than move food around on your plate." He looked at Stiles for a few seconds before returning to his seat.

Stiles watched Peter walk away before feeling someone looking at him. He saw Scott mouth "are you okay?" and he nodded in return. What did Peter know? What did he mean about inheritances and mates? Just another way to screw with me, he thought as he tried to stop thinking about Peter's words. 

***

He moved to the techno mix, feeding on the sexual energy in the club. The man in front of him gasped in ecstasy as he ran his hands over the man's body and mouthed at his neck. "I'm hungry," he said as he cradled the man's head in his hands and leaned forward to feed. 

A hand grabbing his hand and pulling him away had him hissing in anger. The growl he heard in response had him squirming with anticipation. Here was a meal that would be delicious, that would be filling. A smile crossed his face when the other led him out of the club and into a nearby alleyway. 

"Stiles," hissed the man as he shook him. 

He licked his lips. "I'm hungry."

"Of course, you are," said the other, sighing. He leaned Stiles against the brick wall and leaned down. "Take, take what you need."

He leaned up and started to kiss the man - no _werewolf_ supplied his mind, as his tongue dueled with the other's. When the other took control, he moaned and leaned into the embrace and ground against him. 

Eventually, he felt satisfied and pulled away from the man. "Delicious," he said smiling before he collapsed.

The man caught him and cradled him in his arms. He breathed heavily as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text: **Found him. Alley next to the Fury. Need help.** He sighed as he looked at Stiles and moved to sit against the wall and wait for his ride. "She didn't want this for you," he said as Stiles slept in his lap.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally opens the present from his father and finds out what he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I'm not holding the chapters hostage for anything. Updates will be up every Saturday. I'm currently in the process of writing chapter 3. This chapter and ever chapter after is unbeta'd. If anyone wants to volunteer as a beta, drop me a line at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/casness) or here. Hope you enjoy this one.

_"A Succubus/Incubus feeds by absorbing the sexual energy of another being. During the first week of coming to your inheritance, the hunger will be at its peak." - Guide to Being a Sex Demon Chapter Two: Feeding_

Stiles woke up to the sound of his father talking on the phone. He nuzzled his pillow, still sleepy as he listened in.

“Thank you for watching over him last night. Yes. Yes. I know. I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow....” Stiles heard his father say as he walked past Stiles’ room.

Stiles looked over at his alarm clock. 9:20, he thought as sat up. The snippet of conversation that he heard intrigued him. Who was watching over who last night? Stiles glanced around his room and saw that his jeans and shirt from last night were folded up on his computer chair. The fact that he also seemed to be only in his boxers surprised him. He usually wore his pajama pants to bed (you never know when the resident Alpha will stop by).

Something happened last night, something that he couldn’t remember.

Stiles stood up and quickly put on a pair of pants before creeping downstairs after his father. He leaned against the wall, hiding out of sight of his father, who was in the kitchen, still talking.

“So he must have fed throughout the day...yes, I know,” he said, sighing. “I’ll talk to him today. The book she left should help him.”

The book? Stiles thought before he remembered his father giving him a book wrapped in old newspaper. He’d wanted to look at it when he came home last night, but it seemed like he never did. He remembered seeing it out of the corner of his eye, still wrapped on his table.

"What happened last night?" Stiles muttered, looking down at his hands. In the kitchen, he heard his father say bye and something else but Stiles didn't worry about it now.

"It was your first night," said his father, now standing in front of him.

"Dad...I...." Stiles tried to say. When his father pulled him into a hug, Stiles wrapped his arms around him and breathed in his scent. "What's happening to me?"

"Your mom would have been able to explain better, would have prepared you for this." He leaned down and kissed the top of his son's head.

"Dad." Stiles looked up at him.

"Just remember that no matter what, I still love you. She would still love you." He pulled away from the hug and led Stiles back to his room. When Stiles sat down on the bed, he gave him the wrapped book. "I think she included a letter in there for you. To explain things."

Stiles looked at the book in his lap with disbelief. This was something from his mother, something that had to do with what was happening to him. He glanced at his father when the other sat next to him on the bed.

His father sighed. "Bear with me for this, son. This is something that's been a closely guarded secret for years. Your mother came from a long line of Chi eaters." Seeing Stiles was about to interrupt, he continued, "I'm sure that Gerard's bestiary has information on those. Your mom was a Succubus, a being that absorbed sexual energy from others through direct contact. There was a chance that you wouldn't be anything, that you would be completely human. A big chance. I had hoped that when you didn't... last year you wouldn't be. But just in case," he motioned to the book, "she prepared that for you. It'll explain some things."

Stiles became still. For the first time, he didn't have thoughts racing through his mind. Just the feeling of shock. I'm not human, why am I not human? he thought. It was only then he realized what his father said about his mother - Succubus otherwise known as a sex demon. "Wait? Mom was a sex demon?!? Too much information, dad!" he shouted standing up with his hands over his face. "Ah, mental pictures. Permanent scarring!"

"Stiles!" said his father, sternly. "This is serious. Read the book, let me know if you have any questions." He stood up and walked to the door. Before exiting, he looked up and smiled sadly as Stiles continued freaking out over sex demons.

After his father left the room, Stiles collapsed on his computer chair. "Sex demons," he muttered in disbelief. Still, despite how unreal everything that his father said seemed to be, Stiles felt it was true. There was no reason for his father to lie to him about this, especially about this. He grabbed the book and carefully unwrapped the old newspaper, revealing a small leather bound book titled Guide to being a sex demon. When he opened it up, a folded piece of paper fell out. Stiles put the book to the side and unfolded the paper.

_My darling son,_

_If you are reading this, I am no longer with you. Whatever has happened, know that I would have never left you willingly. Your father probably fumbled his way through some sort of explanation of what is happening to you. There was always a chance that you would end up like me, like the rest of my family. We are a race of supernatural beings that feed on energy, be it life energy or sexual. Despite what the title of this book says, we are not demons! Such things aren't known to exist in our world. Never let anyone call you a demon, you will always be my darling angel, my miracle. The book helped me when I came to my inheritance and I know that it will help you. Remember that I will always love you and be there for you, if not physically than in spirit._

_Love, Annabelle_

_P.S. The first week will be the toughest. I have every confidence that you'll make it through. You are our son. Trust_

 

Stiles read the letter many times over. The paper was crinkled from his hold and stained from his tears. He traced each word, as he read it again. The text after 'trust' was crossed out, completely black with ink as if to make sure that no one can ever read it. What had she wanted to say there? Trust who?

Looking at the smudged date in the corner, he smiled sadly realizing that she had wrote this on his fifth birthday. Each word, each sentence ran through his mind. Did she suspect that something would happen? Did she know that she wouldn't be here when he turned seventeen?

Stiles took the letter with him to his computer and laid it on the desk while he loaded up the bestiary. It was time to do research. He mentally thanked Lydia and Allison's family for updating the bestiary to make it searchable. It was much easier now to find information without having to go through the entire thing for one entry. While it was still mostly in Archaic Latin, the translation program that Lydia found had proven useful in times like these. Let's see, he thought as he searched for the Latin word for incubus. By the time that he found the entry and managed to translate it (more or less), he sighed in despair. It was nothing more than a few sentences, a definition and something about 100 years. He bookmarked the entry so that he could so it to Lydia later to get a full translation.

Closing the bestiary, Stiles leaned back in his computer chair and looked out the window. "Did you know about this?" he asked. Knowing that no answer would be coming, he continued his research, now browsing the internet and looking up obscure references for Incubus.

Stiles didn't notice the time passing and he would have still continued researching if his stomach didn't start growling from hunger. Stretching in the chair, he looked at the mess of papers in his room. Nothing more than myths, legends and oh yeah, apparently he can impregnate women in their sleep (at least according to Wiki). His stomach growled again as he stood up and headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Stiles saw his father taking out containers from the Chinese delivery. "You're not allowed to have any of those," Stiles said, pointing to the egg rolls before scooping them up and setting them near his side of the table.

"Stiles," greeted his father. "How's...everything?" He finished taking out all of the containers and started to divide up the food.

"Okay," Stiles said, awkwardly. "I'm researching more about it but there's...."

"No information about incubi," finished his father. He stood there and looked at him. "That was the problem that we had when we first found out that your mom was pregnant. The book that she left should help in some way."

"I haven't read it yet. I'm still-"

"Stiles!" said his father, loudly. "You need to read it. You need to learn how to control it before something happens."

"Before something happens? What do you expect to happen?" shouted Stiles, a bit of hysteria in his voice. "I'm a sex demon! What's worse than that?"

"Stiles, read the book." He sighed as he looked at Stiles before continuing to eat.

The rest of the dinner was silent, each thinking about the situation that they found themselves in.

***

After the awkward dinner, Stiles headed back upstairs to read the book. Stiles stared at the book for the last half hour, opening it slightly before slamming it shut. Maybe they were wrong. Just because he felt different doesn't mean that he was a demon. "Don't call yourself a demon!" Stiles chided himself. He collapsed on the bed and looked up at his ceiling. Lydia probably suspected yesterday, Stiles thought as he remembered her look after the kiss. She knew and still allowed him to kiss her.

He ran a finger across his lips, remembering the kiss. He'd imagined it for so long but now after the fact, it didn't feel right. What was it that Peter said? Some people come to inheritances and others find their mates. Now that Stiles thought about, Peter seemed to know about him as well. He sat up and grabbed his cell phone.

You knew, he started to type out in a text. "And what next, Stiles?" he asked himself, sarcastically. "What changes?" He threw the phone across the room, frustrated.

He looked at the book and sighed as he picked it up. Taking a deep breath, he opened it. The chapter list alone made him blush and sputter in disbelief. He quickly shut the book and laid it back on the bed. Your first time, read Stiles, blushing at the chapter title.

"Stiles! Scott's on the phone!" shouted his father, startling Stiles from his thoughts.

Stiles scrambled to the house phone, managing to avoid tripping over the mountains of paper that he had scattered around his room. "Scott," he said in greeting.

"Stiles! Are you okay? Danny said that he saw you last night at the Fury," said Scott, in what seemed like one breath.

"Yeah, fine," said Stiles, absentmindedly. "Wait! Fury?"

"Yeah, he said you- That hurt!" shouted Scott. "Derek, what the hell?"

Stiles heard the scuffle and growling between the two Alphas butting heads. "Scott! Answer me! Scott!" he shouted, standing at the window. He could drive over to Scott's but knowing the two, he would probably be too late.

After a few minutes, Stiles heard a growl and the phone being picked up. Derek's, his mind supplied as another growl sounded.

"Stiles," said Derek, calmly.

"Derek. What did you do to Scott?" he asked, concerned.

"He's fine. Just needed a reminder," answered Derek.

"Reminder? Put him on the phone," he ordered. He took his keys, cell and wallet from the dresser before walking out the room. "Never mind, I'll be there soon," he said, hanging up the phone. He didn't pay any mind to the growing hunger that intensified as he raced downstairs and out of the house.

***

At Scott's house, Derek stood looking down at Scott. He tossed the phone to him and said, "He's going to feed again."

"It's not right. He should know what he's becoming!" argued Scott, his eyes flashing in anger.

"He does know. Better than you or any one of us," growled Derek.

Scott backed down and took a couple of deep breaths. "How do you know he's going to feed?" he asked. "He said he was coming here."

"There was hunger in his voice. The incubus is in control again." Derek walked to the window. "Are you coming?" he asked, looking back at Scott.

"Yeah," said Scott, "but I'll use the door."

Before Derek leapt out the window, Scott asked, "Can he learn to control it?"

Derek looked at him and nodded. "We can teach him. The first week is the hardest," he said then leaped out the window.

Scott looked at the open window and smiled sadly. "But you're his mate. You're supposed to help him," he whispered as he clenched his hands into fists.

Outside, Derek pulled out his phone and sent out a text, **He's coming to you**.

Across town, sitting at the bar area in Fury, Peter smiled as he lifted his drink. Putting his phone away, he leaned back against the bar and scanned the crowd. "If I were an incubus, who would I eat?" he asked himself as he took another sip of his drink.


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things get revealed and other things still remain a mystery or the one where Stiles learns what he's been up to for the past two nights and with whom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read this! Kudos and comments are always welcome. It's still unbeta'd. If anything is really apparent, let me know and I'll fix it. Sorry for the late update, I know I promised Saturday but RL has left me much to be desired this past week. Chapter 4 will be on schedule. :)
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains hints at Peter/Stiles and underage kissing.

_"It is recommended to maintain your distance from loved one. Until you learn to control the hunger, you will not be able to discern friends from strangers when it overwhelms you." - Guide to Being a Sex Demon Chapter Two: Feeding_

 

_The music drummed through his body and he moved across the dance floor, searching. His wrist caught, and he turned to see who dared. "Werewolf," he said, smiling._

_The werewolf smiled and said, "Stiles, I think it's time to go home."_

_Hungry is all he felt as he continued to sway to the beat of the music. The overwhelming flow of sexual energy in the club fed him but not enough. Not nearly as well as a supernatural can._

_"Feed me," he leaned and whispered in the other's ear._

_Stiles felt disoriented as he tried to look at the person standing in front of him. The music and lights overloaded his senses and he fell backwards, his arm no longer held in a grip but stretched out trying to grasp the other's arm._

"Stiles!" came a shout and Stiles sat up gasping.

I was falling, he thought as he tried to calm his breathing. Once he'd calmed himself, he looked around the room and realized he was at Derek's loft. "Derek's place?" he whispered to himself in confusion. What am I doing at Derek's place? he wondered. Before he could get out of the bed and find Derek to get some answers, he recognized the voice that shouted his name and heard it outside the door.

***

"He's awake!" shouted Scott, trying to move past Derek to the bedroom.

Derek shook his head and remained in front of the door. "I know but he needs time to orient himself. Barging in there and questioning him isn't going to help him."

"He's my best friend," replied Scott, his eyes flashing.

'"And if he's hungry? Will you feed him?" asked Derek, looking at Scott.

Scott started and unclenched his fists. "Allison..." he whispered turning away from Derek's gaze.

"Allison isn't here, Scott. It's just us," Derek gestured to Peter, Scott and himself then to the door behind him," and Stiles."

"Like you let Peter feed your mate?" asked Scott, trying to anger Derek to get into the bedroom.

Derek growled in response, his eyes turning red.

"Okay, I think that's enough. You're both big bad Alphas, no need to wreck the place trying to prove that," stated Peter walking between Scott and Derek. "Let's think of the fact that we have a baby incubus who knows nothing about what he is or even capable of."

Derek looked at Scott before nodding in agreement. "You know more about..." Derek stopped when the door behind him opened revealing Stiles looking angry and confused.

"I'm not a thing that you can just..." Stiles started to say, angrily.

"Stiles," greeted Derek as he turned around. He started to extend his hand to grasp Stiles' shoulder but stopped. He let the hand drop to his side, clenched in a fist. "How are you feeling?"

"Really, that's what we're going with? Not a minute ago, you called me a monster who can't even control his hunger!" Stiles shouted.

"I'm sure that's not what Derek meant," said Peter trying to calm him down.

Stiles held his hand up to stop Peter from coming closer. "Stop. I still haven't forgiven you for all the crap you did to Lydia and the rest of us. Not to mention, you knew!" Stiles said, suddenly remembering Peter's words from his birthday dinner. "You knew that time and you didn't say anything!"

Scott's eyes flashed as he looked at Peter. "You knew what was going on?" he demanded as he stepped closer to Peter who walked backwards to his seat at the table with his hands up.

"Kind of hard not to, Scott, considering that Annabelle was a good friend of mine." Peter sat down and looked at Stiles.

Stiles looked down as he heard his mother's name. No one has mentioned her name in years, not even his father called her by her name anymore, just "your mother" or "your mom". "You knew my mom," he whispered, moving past Derek and Scott to sit on the couch.

Derek's eyes flashed red as he glanced at Peter, as if ordering him to answer any and all questions that Stiles had.

Scott sat next to Stiles, trying to provide comfort by being next to him. "You okay?" he asked, hesitating to touch his friend.

"Yeah," Stiles said, giving Scott a brief smile. One that didn't reach his eyes and did not to reassure the rest present that he wasn't sad.

"Your mom introduced me to my wife. The two were friend and .... I knew what she was when she first moved to Beacon Hills. We've never actually encountered one before but she smelled different, like..."

"Summer blossoms. She smelled sweet," Stiles said, remembering. "Even in the hospital, she still smelled sweet."

Peter nodded.

"I don't remember seeing you around though," said Stiles, looking at Peter. And it was true, his mom never mentioned an uncle Peter or any Peter for that matter. The first time that Stiles found out about Peter was through Derek with the whole "Peter killed Laura and is now an Alpha".

"I didn't come around. At that point your parents were more worried about you and I had my own family. We still talked though. We used to meet up every week and talk," Peter said, his gaze distant as if remembering the past. "She talked about you, whether you would be like her. About your father...everything."

"So she was a succubus?"

"Yes. One with a lot of control."

"How did she feed?" asked Stiles. He glanced between Derek and Scott. "I need to know, she said the first week would be the hardest."

"You've read the book?" questioned Derek as he moved to sit on the opposite side of table.

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up and replied, "No but I'm going to." Stiles didn't want to talk about the letter she left him. What good would it do to tell them?

"I think I feed on someone." Stiles didn't notice Derek tensing up or Peter smirking at him as he continued, "I had a dream...more like flashes. It felt real. There was a guy and then a werewolf."

Before Derek or Scott could reply, Peter stated, "Your mother was able to feed off of the sexual energy in the room. She could feed without killing. I think she was the only succubus that didn't feed off of her spouse. She was the only succubus that settled down and had a family."

"Feeding off sexual energy?" Stiles questioned.

"You'll learn how to do that. Clubs, raves, parties there's always sexual energy in the air. I'm sure you noticed sexual tension between Scott and Allison. There's even sexual energy here. You can learn to feed off of that energy. It won't do anything to the people experiencing it but it'll sate you, at least for a little bit. You would still need to kiss or have sex in order to feed properly," explained Peter.

"What about the whole starting a family?"

"You're smart, Stiles. I'm sure you can guess what I meant by that," said Peter, smirking at him.

"Sex demons don't start families?"

Peter shrugged in response. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Wait!' exclaimed Stiles sitting up and looking at Scott. "Does my dad know that I'm here?" He glanced at the other two in the room, who in turn avoided his gaze. "Oh my God, my dad thinks I had sex with you all."

"No!" shouted Scott, touching Stiles to calm him down. "We didn't...you didn't. Derek and I brought you here from the club. You fell asleep on the way and Derek just put you in his room. No sex of any kind happened."

Stiles felt a warmth go through him and he looked to where Scott's hand was on his arm. "Still not making me feel better here. Last thing I remember was you calling me and then talking to Derek on the phone," he said. A part of him hoped that Scott continued to touch him but another part knew that it was wrong. Unknowingly taking advantage of his best friend felt wrong.

"You're still a virgin, promise," said Scott, smiling. He froze when he realized that he ended up revealing Stiles' secret to the other people in the room.

"Announce it to the world, why don't you?" hissed Stiles, pulling away from Scott. A strange feeling, almost like hunger came over him and he put his head in his hands. "Why me?"

Peter laughed. "We already knew that you were a virgin, Stiles. Pretty obvious from the ranting that you did last year." When Stiles glared at him, Peter just smirked.

"Stiles, how do you feel?" asked Derek, tensely.

"Embarrassed," Stiles replied automatically. He looked up and saw Derek still looking at him as if expecting another answer. "You mean if I'm hungry? What Scott did brought the feeling back somewhat but it's not bad."

"The easiest way to get rid of it would be to have sex," stated Peter causing Derek and Scott to both glare at him. "Protective much? He can't remain a virgin forever."

"I think you've done enough," stated Derek standing up. He walked over to the entrance of his loft and opened the door. "Leave."

"And just when we were all getting along," said Peter, standing up. He walked over to Stiles, leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You can come to me if you get too hungry."

The growl from Derek startled Stiles but even more startling was that Derek came to Peter and proceeded to physically throw him out of the loft.

"Not taking him up on that," murmured Stiles. He'd suddenly felt tired again. The revelation that Peter had known and was friends with his mom, hearing her name again - it was too much.

"Stiles, we'll help you. I've talked with the sheriff about watching out for you," said Derek.

"Is what he said true? Is sex the easiest way to cu- deal with this hunger?" asked Stiles. He glanced at Scott and saw that the other avoided his gaze.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that you need to have sex to survive. There are other ways. Touching others, feeding off sexual energy in the room," explained Derek.

"But if I don't have sex and if I don't touch other people, I die."

"No. Your survival instinct will take over. It's the same instinct that's been causing you to blackout and go to the club to search for a meal. If you starve yourself, you'll...."

"Kill someone. Drain them completely," interrupted Stiles, remembering his research. He looked at Derek. "That's why you've come to the club after me. To stop me from killing."

Derek nodded. "That's part of it."

Stiles looked at Scott in alarm. "You said Danny saw me at the club. I could have killed him!" he shouted. He put his head in his hands and breathed deeply. I could have killed Danny, he kept repeating. The one person in their group that was actually normal -no history of hunting, turning into a werewolf or resurrecting dead people.

"You didn't though," stated Scott. He looked at Derek in desperation.

Derek sighed and knelt in front of Stiles. "Stiles, you didn't hurt anyone. You attempted to feed but we stopped you. You didn't hurt anyone," Derek said, calmly as he rubbed Stiles' back.

"Yeah and what if you're not there next time? What if I kill next time?" Stiles stressed.

"You won't." Derek nudged Stiles to look at him. "You won't. I promise you."

Something about the way that Derek looked at him made Stiles feel calmer. As if the panic attack that he was going to have was just a brief shortness of breath, a gasp even. Looking into Derek's eyes, Stiles thought he saw a hint of warmth that Derek rarely shows and almost never to him.

I could kiss him, he thought as he leaned forward. An intake of breath from his side jolted him out of his daze. He pulled away from Derek but not before noting a hint of disappointment and rejection that Derek quickly covered up.

"Sorry," Scott said sheepishly. He stood up and looked at the two of them. "I need to go. I have a date with Allison. Will you be okay?"

Stiles looked at Scott and smiled briefly. Same old Scott, he thought. "Yeah, buddy, I'll be fine."

Scott looked torn for a minute before shaking his head and leaned down to hug Stiles. "You're my best friend," he whispered. He pulled away from the hug and grinned at Stiles. Waving bye to him and Derek, he walked out of the loft.

_"Let Peter feed on your mate,"_ ran through Stiles' mind as he looked around the loft. Anywhere but looking directly at Derek who moved to sit on the couch next to him. "I fed from Peter," he said, thinking out loud. "Oh my God, I fed from Peter!" He stood up as he started to feel nauseous. What if I did more than just kiss him? he thought and felt even more horrible. He needed to wash his mouth out, his teeth everything to get rid of the fact that he kissed Peter, crazy no-longer-dead ex-Alpha Peter.

Before Derek could reply, Stiles walked in the direction of the bathroom. Derek sighed and followed. He watched as Stiles tore open a new toothbrush package and proceeded to brush his teeth. "You fed from Peter the first night," he stated as Stiles looked at him in the mirror.

Stiles rinsed his mouth and took the towel that Derek offered him to wipe his face. "What about last night?"

Derek glanced away then back at Stiles. He looked at Stiles for what seemed like minutes then walked out of the bathroom.

"Seriously? Silent treatment now?" shouted Stiles. "And what was all that about a mate? Since when did you get a mate?" He followed Derek back to kitchen. His anger rising as Derek continued to ignore him and started to make breakfast.

"Hey! So now that everyone leaves, you're done? What happened to the promise?!?" Stiles shouted, walking to Derek and grabbing his arm.

He gasped when Derek shrugged off his arm and instead pushed Stiles against a counter and leaned in close. "I keep my promises," he whispered. His mouth only a few centimeters away from Stiles'.

Stiles breathed slowly. His eyes locked with Derek's and he wasn't sure if it was him but Derek's lips were on top of his. He moaned as he felt Derek wrap his arms around his waist. He didn't fight for control but rather let Derek explore and dominate the kiss, his first real kiss.


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Derek does not use his words and Stiles remembers the feelings he's suppressed for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the extremely long delay between chapters. Muse is not cooperating properly. Also, thank you for those that commented, gave kudos and bookmarked. I hope that you continue to enjoy it.  
> Unbeta'd.

_"During your first week, it is recommended to refrain from having sexual intercourse. It was recorded that majority of incubi/succubi that came into their inheritances have killed their partners during the first week." - Guide to Being a Sex Demon Chapter Seven: Your First Time_

When Derek pulled away from the kiss, Stiles was out of breath but oddly sated. He clung to Derek, his hands fisting Derek's shirt.

"Stiles," said Derek, lifting his head so that he could look at him. "I need to make breakfast."

Stiles nodded but didn't let go. Too many thoughts ran through his mind. Why did Derek kiss him? Was it due to being a mate or an incubus? Did he even like Stiles? Did he know about the crush that Stiles tried so hard to suppress. What if he did know? What if this was pity? He didn't realize he started to hyperventilate until Derek pushed him to sit in a chair and started to calm him down.

"Stiles, it's okay. You're safe. Focus on me," said Derek, his voice reassuring and calm. "Focus on me. There you go. Breathe with me."

Stiles followed Derek's directions, mimicking his breathing. After a few minutes that panic had passed and Stiles started to feel somewhat better. "Thank you," he whispered, looking at one of his hands, which clutched Derek's shirt like a lifeline.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Derek kneeling in front of Stiles and Stiles clinging to Derek's shirt. Finally Stiles unclenched his fists and let go of Derek with a whispered apology.

"It's okay," replied Derek. He looked at Stiles briefly as he stood up before going back to the counter where he resumed making breakfast.

"What are you making?" asked Stiles. He didn't look at Derek, no couldn't look at Derek.

"Scrambled eggs, toast, and sausages," replied Derek. "You still need to eat."

Stiles nodded though he was sure that Derek didn't notice. The other was busy preparing breakfast, then dividing it up onto plates before placing them on the table. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. It took Derek about half an hour to make breakfast and set the table. Neither of them knew what to say. Stiles spent most of the time trying to figure out what exactly to say. How do you ask a person about being mates?

"I..." Derek and Stiles started to say simultaneously.

Derek motioned for Stiles to talk first as he stood up and cleared the table.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" asked Stiles, looking down at the table. Nice going, he thought to himself. Make it sound accusing. But really after agonizing for the past few minutes over how to properly phrase it, Stiles only came up with that.

"No," answered Derek and Stiles wondered how exactly Derek knew what Stiles was talking about. The way that he unfortunately phrased the question made it sound like it could be about anything. Like when were you going to tell me about the fact that your family knew my family?

"What?" Stiles said as he thought the same thing. He wanted to say more but the hand Derek put up caused him to remain silent.

"When I first met you, you were five. All I knew was that you were a kid that smelled of death, the death of your mother," he shook his head, " I had my own issues at that point. Then I met you and Scott when you were 16. I was getting over the death of my sister and trying to find the murderer of my family. At 16, you weren't in any state to think about mates. You hated me, if I remember correctly. Then the Alpha pack and the Darach. There was never time to think about it. When that was finally all over, no." Derek stood with his back to Stiles during his entire speech. 

"So you were what? going to keep denying that I was your mate?" asked Stiles, angrily. A part of him understood why Derek didn't say anything but another part, a bigger part was angry at him for not saying anything. For denying them a future. This was the part that Stiles had spent a long time to suppress. Derek was straight, he remembered his mantra. He wouldn't be interested in a kid like you.

"Yes, Stiles," Derek said as he turned around to look at him. "I was going to keep denying it. I won't be like her."

Stiles was startled. He looked down to his hands that were clenched in his lap. He hadn't expected the truth from Derek. Certainly not this kind of truth. It was just like he'd imagined. Derek rejecting him if he ever confessed his feelings. Only now, it wasn't just Derek rejecting him, Derek rejected them even knowing that they were mates. 

"You still could..." Stiles started to say almost in a whisper.

"You would have rejected me. If I wasn't denying it, you would have rejected me," said Derek. 

Derek had been right though, he would have rejected him if Derek approached him when they fist met. His own feelings during the first year of knowing Derek were a mess, going from hating the man one minute to having a crush on him the next. Even now his feelings ranged, especially when Derek did something that angered him.

"So what does being a mate entail?" Stiles tried hard to keep his voice stable and calm in hopes that Derek won't notice that he was upset. 

"Nothing that concerns you."

Those words felt like another stab at Stiles' heart. Really, when you did want a relationship with him? he asked himself. When did Derek Hale turn into a possible candidate to love and have a relationship with? The man's track record left much to be desired. 

"So then what was that kiss all about?" shouted Stiles, standing up from his chair. "Oh poor Stiles, I need to help him! I need to play with his heart!"

"No!" shouted Derek in response. "That's not...."

"Then what was it? Why did you kiss me? Why did Scott call me your mate?" What's wrong with me that you keep rejecting me, us? thought Stiles. His eyes started to hurt and he knew that he was on the verge of crying. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his emotions.

Derek merely looked at him in response. 

Pity, thought Stiles. He's looking at you with pity and why wouldn't he? The insecurities that he's suppressed when he first realized he loved Derek were back in full force. And Derek, he did nothing to help.

"I see." Stiles nodded. "Thank you for breakfast. I'll head home." Stiles held his head up as he walked out of the kitchen and toward the living room, or what counted as one, where he spotted the keys to his jeep and wallet.

"Your jeep is downstairs in your usual space," Stiles heard Derek say behind him. 

Stiles nodded, picked up his wallet and keys and walked out of the loft. He didn't see Derek clench his hand into a fist or the blood that dripped down from it.


End file.
